The End Of Us?
by coolchic79260
Summary: They were a group of new Knockout's but only one problem They're Related to Immortal and are out for all the Knockout's Can the Knockout's get rid of them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys here's another story :D Wonder what would happen if the Knockout's had to deal with a big group like Fortune and Immortal well here's what would happen if that did happen with a bunch of my OC's Which I only own them. And WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 Owns Nexus 2.0 and Vanessa. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Ok who are you facing?" Alyssa asked Samantha as they were in the Evil Angel's locker room along with Lanette

"Some new girl named Christy." Samantha said getting ready for her match

"Watch out Sam I heard that Hogan and Bischoff signed 7 new Knockout's to the roster and when they sign someone you know it's not good." Lanette said warning Samantha

"Wait I thought they only had 25% of TNA each now?" Samantha asked

"They can still sign talent." Alyssa said

"Oh ok." Samantha said "But still I don't know what the big deal about Christy is?"

"Look at her closely you'll see what I mean." Lanette said handing her a picture of Christy

"This can't be good." Samantha said as he eyes widened "If our prediction is right…This can't be good for the Knockouts."

"Relax she may not be like him." Alyssa said

"I hope not." Samantha said starting to worry running her hands through her hair "I'll see you guys after my match."

"Alright Samantha." Lanette said as Samantha left "Ok we need to do research on this Christy chick."

"On it." Alyssa said as she got on her laptop and her eyes widened "We were right about Christy trained by her dad and everything."

"Who's her dad?" Lanette asked as Alyssa showed her and her eyes Widened "We need to watch Sammy's back."

"You bet we do." Alyssa said as she ran out with Lanette

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall making her debut from Clearwater, Florida Christy!" JB Announced

_Misery Business _by _Paramore _played and Christy came out wearing a Light Pink Tank Top, Light Pink Skinny Jeans and Light Pink Converse Low Tops. When Christy got in the ring she went up on the top rope and posed then went down

"And her opponent from Gainesville, Georgia Samantha!" JB Announced

_Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _played and Samantha came out wearing a Multi Acid Wash Girls Tank Top, Dark Purple Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Dark Fuchsia Converse Low Tops. When Samantha got in the ring she posed for the fans then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Christy was down Samantha went up and did the _Shooting Star Press _but Christy moved and Samantha was in pain and Christy helped her up only to do her finisher the _Shock Kick _which is a hard kick in the chest and Samantha was holding her chest as Christy pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Christy!" JB Announced

After she won she started beating on Samantha then went and got a steel chair and put it around her neck and went to the top rope but didn't finish as Alyssa and Lanette ran her off and checked on Samantha

"Sammy are you ok?" Lanette asked as they got back to their locker room

"Yeah thank you guys so much." Samantha smiled "I almost had a fatal neck injury back there."

"That Christy is a bitch." Alyssa said

"I thought we were friends." Christy said as she came in

"Not you Hemme the new girl." Alyssa said "The one who almost injured Sammy."

"That Christy yeah when I tried to interview her she said leave me alone or her dad will fire me." Christy said

"Wait her dad is in power?" Samantha asked "Who's her Dad?"

"Hulk Hogan." Lanette said

"That explains it she's in Immortal and I'm not so she wanted to get rid of me." Samantha said "And all the other knockouts that are not in Immortal."

"We have to stop her." Lanette said

"Hold on this is too easy." Alyssa said "What if those other 6 Knockouts are her cronies?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Samantha

"Remember Nexus 2.0 in the WWE?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah." Christy said

"Well when it was just Vanessa that debuted at first the Diva's had a chance to stop her before Nexus 2.0 formed but that didn't happen." Alyssa said "So we have to stop a possible group from forming before we're in trouble."

"How?" Lanette asked

"Simple the leader always debuts first." Alyssa said "We we take out the leader of the group no way the rest can form."

"But who knows when the rest will debut." Samantha said sadly

"That's why we don't have much time." Alyssa said "Take out Christy and we're safe."

"But how?" Lanette asked

"Leave her to me." Samantha said getting up "You three want to be my back up?"

"You bet." Smiled Christy as they went and got weapons and they hid while Samantha went and walked up to Christy

"Hey what was that about?" Samantha asked while she got mad

"What was what?" Christy asked pretending not to know what was going on

"You almost injuring me!" Samantha yelled

"Oh that yeah I did what about it?" Christy asked rudely

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Samantha asked getting madder as she pushed Christy

"Simple I know how you and your brother are." Christy said getting in Samantha's face "Ever since he lost to Douglas Williams and got kicked out of Fortune and Immortal he thinks he can take down Immortal one by one and you've been supporting him."

"Yeah so what?" Samantha asked

"So the game is going to change around here." Christy smirked as she was joined by six other Knockouts

"_Too late." _Thought Samantha as she slowly backed up

"What's wrong scared?" Christy asked in a mocking voice

"Not at all." Samantha growled as she signaled for Alyssa, Lanette and Christy to come out and they had their weapons and the girls backed up "We'll deal with you bitches on our time." Then her Christy, Lanette and Alyssa walked off

"Damn their smart." Alyssa said sounding disappointed

"They knew our plan." Lanette said sadly

"We can't give up." Christy said

"You're right Christy." Samantha said "We can't give up."

"That's the spirit." Christy smiled "I may not wrestle anymore but I can back you girls up with I can."

"Thank you Christy." The Angels Smiled

"Anything for you guys." Christy Smiled

_Me: Looks like the Angels and Christy need to regroup and have a new plan then Will it work? Will they get rid of this new group? Or Will they go down? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back quickly :D I've been working on this story all day...like working on one chapter and posting the one I worked on before that :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D You Rock now on with the story :D :D Oh and this takes place after Genesis and some events are what I predict what would happen what would go down after Genesis so some may be true some may not so Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 2

"Ok Christy let's see who your cronies are." Samantha said to herself as she was staying the night at Katie's house and was in her mini office and she was looking up who the other 6 Knockout's were

"Any luck?" Allen asked as he walked into the room

"Yeah I should have known about this one." Samantha said "Melody Kazarian I knew I seen her before Frankie's youngest sister."

"She must be tired of her siblings hogging all the glory." Allen said as he got on the second computer

"No she must be tired of her sisters hogging all the glory." Samantha said correcting Allen "I would be too if I had successful twin sisters that were older than me."

"True and thank god we don't have twin sisters just a loud mouth younger sister and a preppy cousin." Allen said as he did some research himself "I knew that girl looked familiar."

"Who are you talking about?" Samantha asked

"The girl with the shortest blonde hair she's Ric's youngest Daughter." Allen said "Her name is Ellen."

"How many kids does that man whore have?" Samantha asked while she giggled

"I have no idea." Allen laughed softly

"She's probably trouble like the rest." Samantha said as she did more research "Jarrett has a 4th daughter."

"Seriously?" Allen asked

"Jenna Jarrett his oldest daughter." Samantha said

"Why didn't we know about her?" Allen asked

"I don't know." Samantha said "He probably had her before he met his first wife."

"Or cheated on her." Allen said

"I doubt that." Samantha said

"It could be…The final daughter is Lizzy Bischoff." Allen said

"Bischoff has a daughter?" Samantha asked in shock

"You bet he does." Allen said

"Damn." Samantha whispered

"I know." Allen said "The other two are Beer Money's sisters."

"Janie and Maria." Samantha said

"Exactly." Allen said

"This could be bad." Samantha said starting to worry "Thank about all of them are related to Fortune and Immortal and I'm public enemy number 1 because you're taking out Fortune and Immortal."

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked starting to worry about his sister

"Do what you're doing with Fortune and Immortal." Samantha said "Take them out one by one."

"You can't do it by yourself!" Allen yelled softly making sure not to wake Katie

"I'll have Alyssa, Lanette and Christy having my back." Samantha said

"Still you need more people than that." Allen said "I have Matt, Doug, Ken, Elijah and Joe watching my back."

"I'll be fine Allen." Samantha said "Besides you're doing most of the work."

"Hey I got kicked out and I regret being in Fortune so yeah I'm going to do most of the work." Allen said

"And I'll do most of the work getting rid of these bitches." Samantha said

"There's no stopping you right?" Allen asked

"I asked you the same question and I'll give you then answer you gave me." Samantha said "I won't rest till they're gone."

"I'll give you the response I gave you." Allen said "Be careful."

"I will." Samantha said hugging her brother

"Isn't late you two?" Katie asked as she stood "We have more tapings tomorrow."

"We know we wanted to know more about those new knockouts." Samantha said

"And?"

"They're the daughters of Immortal and the sisters of Fortune." Allen said

"No way." Katie said in shock

"Way." Samantha said "So unless you let me and my friends take care of this it'll be the end of the Knockout's."

"Don't worry I'm letting you." Katie said "They need to learn I'm in charge not Immortal not Fortune I am."

"Exactly." Samantha smiled

"Now can you guys go to bed?" Katie asked as Samantha and Allen shut off the Computers and

"Night Katie night Allen." Samantha smiled as she went to her room in the house and got dressed and went to bed

"So you mean to tell me that all of Christy's cronies are related to Fortune and Immortal?" Alyssa asked as her, Samantha, Christy, and Lanette were at Dunkin Donuts having breakfast

"You bet." Samantha said as she ate a frosted doughnut

"This could be bad since they have Immortal backing them up." Lanette said

"I agree that's why we need to take them down as soon as possible." Christy said

"Well my brother thinks we need more people to back us up." Samantha said

"Who would back us up?" Alyssa asked

"I don't know." Lanette said "We have more heel Knockout's in TNA than Faces."

"Well we'll have Cassandra, Cheyenne, Ivory, Ally, Lauren, Jamie, Katie Lee, and Mickie." Alyssa said

"That's more than enough." Samantha said

"We'll be your back up." A voice said and The Angels and Christy turned around in Shock

"You?" Samantha asked eyes wide

"Expecting someone else?" Janette asked

"Yeah we were." Samantha said "Why do you want to help you three hate us."

"But we hate those knockouts more." Janette said "And your brother is no longer in Fortune so I guess we can have a truths."

"Hold on you want to get along all because my brother is out of fortune?" Samantha asked

"Yeah pretty much." Janette said with a shrug of her shoulders

"If those Knockout's were not a bigger problem right now I would knock your teeth out right now." Samantha growled then calmed down "But we need all the help we can so welcome to the team."

"Thank you Jones." Janette said

"You're welcome Laughlin." Samantha said before turning around and started eating another Doughnut.

_Me: So Janette decided to help the Cause huh? Or she could trick them? What will happen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another Chapter :D And sorry I didn't post this last night but I got really tired but It's on today right? Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the Last Chapter :D You Rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So the rest of them are debuting tonight?" Alyssa asked as her and the Evil Angels were in their locker room

"Yeah Melody is teaming up Ellen to take on Britney and Brianna, and Janette and I are taking on Christy and Lizzy." Samantha said "But they don't know that Janette is my partner."

"Thank god." Lanette said "We're taking on Beer Money's sisters tonight."

"Good luck guys." Samantha said "Looks like they have a Promo."

"Let's watch so we can learn more about them." Alyssa said

"Ok." Samantha and Lanette said

_Glamorous _by _Fergie _played and Christy came out with the other six Knockout's and they were wearing Everyday Dresses with Christy's in Pink, Lizzy's in light blue, Ellen's in light green, Jenna's in black, Melody's in red, Janie's in Dark green and Maria's in Purple. When they got in the ring Christy got a mic

"You're probably wondering who we all are?" Christy asked "Well we're all from greatness. I'm Christy Hogan the daughter of Hulk Hogan."

"I'm Lizzy Bischoff the daughter of the smartest man in the world Eric Bischoff." Lizzy said as she handed the mic to Ellen

"Wooooooooooo! I'm Ellen Flair the daughter of the Nature Boy and the Wrestling God Ric Flair!" Ellen said happily as she handed the Mic to Jenna

"I'm Jenna Jarrett and my father is the MMA Expert not a Expert THE Expert Jeff Jarrett!" Jenna said handing the Mic to Melody

"I'm Melody Kazarian my brother is Kazarian the greatest X Division Wrestler ever." Melody said handing the Mic to Janie and Maria

"I'm Janie Roode." Janie said

"And I'm Maria Storm." Maria said

"And together our brothers are the greatest tag team of all time." Janie said

"Beer Money." Janie and Maria smiled as they handed the Mic back to Christy

"And together we are Glamorous." Christy said "Now why are we here? Well Immortal are keeping the superstars under control Glamorous well control the Knockout's and make them respect Immortal and Glamorous."

"And if you don't we will take you down." Lizzy said as Glamorous went to the back

"They call each other Glamorous huh?" Samantha asked herself "I heard worse names."

"I agree and they want to keep us under control?" Lanette asked "I don't think so. Time to fight guys."

"I so agree." Alyssa said

"Our match is first we'll see you later Sammy." Lanette said as her and Alyssa left for their match

"Time to get ready for mine." Samantha said as she got changed into a Tripp Steam Punk Vest, Criminal Damage Skinny Fit Jeans in Black, and a pair of Converse All Stars Light Design shoes in black.

"I can't believe you have no one watching your back Jones." Janette said as her and the rest of the Extreme Knockout's walked in

"Well Alyssa and Lanette have a match against Janie and Maria." Samantha said

"You heard what Glamorous said they'll take down everyone who does not fall in line with them or Immortal." Marissa said

"I didn't fear you guys what makes you think I'll fear Glamorous?" Asked Samantha

"Nothing but it's nice to have someone watching your back." Janette said "Let's hope the Angels take care of two members of Glamorous."

"I know they will." Samantha said

"The Following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing the Evil Angels Alyssa and Lanette." JB Announced

_You Make The Rain Fall _by _Kevin Rudolf (Feat. Flo Rida) _played and Alyssa and Lanette came out with Alyssa wearing an Iron Fist Barrio Muertos Skinny fit T-Shirt, Light Blue Blue Jeans, and a pair of Black Low Top Converse. Lanette was wearing an Iron Fist Fairytale Skinny Fit T-Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, and the same Converse as Alyssa. When they got in the ring they went on the top rope and did a back flip off of it and the fans cheered

"And their opponents representing Glamorous the team of Janie Roode and Maria Storm!" JB Announced

_Glamorous _played and Janie and Maria came out wearing Black Tank Tops, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Converse. When they got in the ring they had a stare down with the Angel's then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The Two legal people in the ring were Lanette and Janie and when Janie was down Lanette went on the top rope and tried to do _Made in Detroit _but Maria snuck up behind her and pushed her off. Then Janie got up and helped Lanette up only to do her finisher _Glam Drop _which is her own version of the Twist of Fate. And when she hit it she pinned Lanette and won

"Here are your winners Glamorous!" JB Announced

After they were announced the winners Alyssa tried to check on Lanette but Maria and Janie started beating on her then went to beat on Lanette and the rest of Glamorous joined in on the beating and when they were about to finish them off Samantha, Ivory, Cassandra, Janette, Hillary, Marissa, Ally, Bianca and Cheyenne ran to the ring and ran off Glamorous and they had a stare down with them.

"You guys ok?" Samantha asked helped her friends to the back

"Yeah just tired and hurt." Lanette said

"We'll be fine we just want those bitches out of here." Alyssa said holding her neck "Who knew they would be tough?"

"You know who they're related to." Samantha said "I'll have Cassandra as back up. Knowing Janette she'll have Marissa and Hillary as her back up."

"We'll be your back up." Alyssa said

"You two need to rest after that beat down." Samantha said concerned about her friends

"But Sammy." Protested Lanette

"But nothing I'll have Cassandra be my back up alright." Samantha said still sounding concerned

"Alright Sammy." Alyssa said as her and Lanette laid down and Samantha went to the Knockout's Locker room

"Hey Cassandra can you watch my back tonight?" Samantha asked

"Sure Sammy." Cassandra said "I can't believe those skanks would do that to Alyssa and Lanette."

"I know they think any Knockout who does not agree with Immortal or Fortune should be taken down." Samantha said getting mad "Well I'm going to take them down one by one."

"By yourself?" Cassandra asked in shock as they left the locker room "But you saw how those girls are you need help."

"I am why do you think I asked you to be my back up tonight?" Samantha asked

"Ohhhhh Ok." Cassandra said "But who's your tag team partner?"

"Janette." Samantha said shrugging her shoulders

"The same Janette who tried to kill you on Occasions?" Asked Cassandra

"Yeah why?" Samantha asked

"What if she betrays you and joins Glamorous?" Cassandra asked

"She won't she hates Glamorous like all the knockouts do." Samantha said "Just in case be prepared alright."

"I will be." Cassandra said as Christy and Lizzy made their entrance then _Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _played and Samantha went out

"And their opponents first being accompanied to the ring by May Summers from Gainesville, Georgia Samantha!" JB Announced

When Samantha and Cassandra got to the end of the Ramp Samantha smirked as _Kick in the Teeth _by _Papa Roach _played as Janette came out with the rest of the Extreme Knockouts

"And her tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Hillary Crites and Marissa from Yonkers, New York Janette!" JB Announced

Janette came out wearing a South Park Cartman Holla Bitchola T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, and the same Converse as Samantha. When she got to the end of the ramp her and Samantha looked at each other and they hi fived each other then went in the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Janette and Lizzy and when Lizzy was in position Janette did the _Dreamer Driver _on her and got the pin and won

"Here are your winners Samantha and Janette!" JB Announced

After they won Samantha went in the ring and she and Janette hi fived each other again and they glared at Christy and she dragged Lizzy out of the ring and they quickly tried to go to the back but Cassandra, Hillary and Marissa started beating on them and Samantha and Janette soon followed then after they got done they glared at the two fallen Glamorous members then went to the back.

_Me: Payback rules :D But what will the other Glamorous members do to the Knockouts? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
